


Happy Birthday, Vitya

by nihilistshiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Inspired by lots of art by Chubby Yuuri art on Tumblr and I wanted to write up a little something for Christmas/Viktor's birthday. Yuuri wants to give Viktor the best birthday possible, but is feeling self-conscious about his body. Viktor has no problem bringing Yuuri's Eros side out and reminding him of the sexy katsudon that he is.





	Happy Birthday, Vitya

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CRIMMUS!
> 
> Also, Viktor's birthday, which is a holiday in and of itself.
> 
> This is my first YOI fic and I loooove them and can't wait to write more! Hope you enjoy this little one shot ;)

Yuuri sat on the sofa with his knees up and arms crossed tightly over his belly. Lately, he had been feeling a bit chubby.

It was probably due to the string of holidays, or the fact that they were celebrating matching gold medals from their respective national competitions. Or maybe from the fact that this was the only brief respite he would get before their Olympic push. Whatever the reason, he had managed put on a few extra pounds around his midsection and felt like a slovenly mess because of it.

Now that he lived with Viktor in St. Petersburg, he was incredibly self-conscious about it. Viktor was practically a god, his physique seemingly carved out of stone, not an ounce of cellulite in sight. Yuuri was trying not to obsess about it, trying not to let his anxieties about his own body image get the better of him, but he wasn’t doing a very good job.

Instead, he hoped he could just brush it aside and continue on with all of the celebrations. Today was Christmas day, Vitya’s birthday, and Yuuri was determined to make it perfect, regardless of how low he might be feeling.

He watched as Viktor opened another one of the many presents that Yuuri had meticulously wrapped. They weren’t fancy gifts, mostly just little things that reminded his fiance, who had become a central part of Yuuri’s life. Moving to St. Petersburg had been stressful, no doubt about it, but once he had gotten past his initial panic, they had found an easy routine.

“Wow! Yuuri!” Viktor said excitedly, heart-shaped grin stretched across his handsome face.

He removed the red and greed paper to reveal a book on the history of the kimono, something Viktor had developed a fascination with during their time in Japan.

While traveling across the country, he had collected them, and they took up an impressive section of his walk-in closet. Yuuri had thought briefly about getting a new kimono, but he still wasn’t confident enough that he would pick the right one. Viktor had such fine taste, and sometimes Yuuri worried that anything he picked would seem average in comparison.

“I love it,” he murmured as he got up from where he was resting on his knees and crawled over to the couch to plant a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

“This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had,” he said, drawing a hand across Yuuri’s brow to wipe his dark fringe from his eyes.

“R-Really?” Yuuri asked, voice full of trepidation as his eyes locked on the man before him.

Viktor’s hair was starting to get long again. It was cut in a stylish bob that was between his chin and shoulders, falling in soft silver ripples around his face. His blue eyes still sparkled like gemstones in a way that always captivated Yuuri, causing everything else to fall away.

“Of course,” Viktor’s voice was husky as he trailed a thumb over Yuuri’s bottom lip.

He wanted to reach his tongue out and taste the digit’s pad, to pull Viktor into his mouth and suck until he moaned. But Yuuri’s fantasy evaporated when his intrusive thoughts about his extra weight slammed him back into reality.

He just wasn’t comfortable being intimate when he felt so undesirable.

“V-Viktor,” he stammered, scrambling up from the couch. “We still have to eat dinner and you haven’t opened all of your presents yet.”

Viktor gave Yuuri a reassuring smile. His lips were pulled tight and Yuuri could see the tenting in his sweatpants, but Viktor would never push Yuuri past his point of comfort.

“Of course,” he replied smoothly.

“You open the rest of your gifts and I’ll whip up—” Yuuri spun on his heel, making his way around the island counter to the kitchen.

“Yuuri,” Viktor purred, cutting the other man off.

He had already followed Yuuri around to the kitchen and brought his hands up to grip his shoulders.

“Let’s cook together,” he continued as his hands slid down Yuuri’s arms, intertwining their fingers. “I can open presents later. Right now, I’d rather be with you.”

Yuuri gave him a shy smile and nodded his agreement. He set about getting all the ingredients he had purchased to make katsudon, something Viktor had requested in honor of their gold medals. His Russian fiance, in the meantime, opened a bottle of champagne and poured them both a glass.

While they cooked, Viktor kept slipping in little touches here and there, grazing his fingertips along exposed skin, pressing gentle lips against his temple. Once when he was standing at the stove, Viktor came up behind him, nestling his hips against Yuuri’s ass and wrapping him in his arms.

Yuuri shuddered in delight, leaning back into the older man’s embrace. He tilted his head, giving Viktor access to lay a trail of hot kisses and nips along his neck. It felt so good, Yuuri let out a soft sigh. A sizzling coming from the stove snapped him from his reverie.

“Don’t forget to drink your champagne,” Viktor said, handing Yuuri his glass before going to sit at the island while Yuuri went on stirring and frying.

He remembered to take sips from his flute, letting the bubbles fizz through him, alleviating him from some of his anxieties. Viktor refilled his glass, giving him a wink as he did so. It still amazed Yuuri that someone like Viktor was attracted to him. His disbelief had lessened over time, but it persisted, needling at him in the corners of his mind.

“Dinner’s ready,” he said when he was putting the finishing touches on their bowls.

The katsudon he made with the Russian ingredients wasn’t as good as his mother’s, but it was tasty nonetheless and they ate in companionable silence.

“Yuuri, vkusno!” Viktor beamed at the end of their meal.

It brought a flush of joy to Yuuri and he was preening as he cleared their plates. He may not be the most attractive partner, but he could take care of Viktor and see to it that he was happy in their time together.

Viktor fed Makkachin, who had been snoozing all day, enjoying the break they had taken from their daily five kilometer run. He came up beside Yuuri at the sink and begin drying the dishes, making the choor go by quickly. Their arms brushed as they worked, each time sending an electric shock through Yuuri’s system.

Given the traveling they had been doing with nationals and settling back in for Christmas, they hadn’t had much alone time. His body was suddenly pulsing with pent up need and feeling the warm heat radiating off of Viktor’s muscular form—and the warmth from the champagne—was subtly driving him mad.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” Viktor asked, feeling out Yuuri’s mood.

Their time apart had been utter madness for Viktor. After so many years on his own, falling in love with Yuuri had completely changed him, and he wanted to spend every possible moment with him.

“I think I want to shower,” Yuuri said hesitantly.

Showering always helped soothe him and he wanted to get in the right headspace to be intimate. He knew that Viktor needed him and wanted to be there to take care of his needs. 

“Okay,” Viktor responded with an easy smile. “I’ll read in bed until you’re finished.”

The moment that Yuuri stepped beneath the stream of hot water, he felt his shoulders relax. Steam billowed around him and he took a deep breath, pushing it out slowly. He had left the lights in the bathroom dim, giving the room just enough of a glow that Yuuri could make out the basic shapes around him. Not that he could see without his glasses anyway.

His skin had been so dry with the St. Petersburg winter that he took time after he showered to cover himself in the expensive body butter that Viktor kept around. It smelled like lavender and made Yuuri feel sexy, like he better fit into Viktor’s luxurious life.

Viktor was propped up on the pillows when Yuuri returned from the bathroom. He had toweled off and dressed in nothing but his tight black briefs. He set his glasses on the nightstand beside the bed and slipped under the covers, feeling frigid after leaving the balmy cocoon of the bathroom.

His feet were freezing and he slid them between Viktor’s calves, causing the other man to gasp.

“Yuuri!” Viktor shrieked and stiffened in shock. “You’re so _cold_!”

He turned and scooped Yuuri up into his arms, holding him close and running his warm hands along Yuuri’s back.

“Don’t worry, I’ll heat you up,” he murmured, nuzzling his face into Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri felt his cock twitch as heat curled deliciously between his legs. It had been so long since they had a day like this with no plans, no obligations, and an unlimited amount of time to spend in the bedroom. Fantasies flashed through his mind, images of the things he had dreamed about doing to Viktor and those he wanted Viktor do to him. A rosy flush spread across his skin like wildfire.

He couldn’t voice any of that though. While his desire was consuming him, his self-consciousness made him shy as he scrunched his body, unwilling and ashamed to open himself up to his partner. He wanted Viktor to utterly _destroy_ him. How the hell was he supposed to ask for that when he felt like a slob?

Viktor brought a hand below the thick duvet, trailing his fingertips between Yuuri’s thighs. His fingers reached Yuuri’s erection and he palmed him through his boxers, kissing Yuuri passionately on the lips. His hand continued to trail up, running over Yuuri’s belly.

Yuuri squirmed and rolled away, curling up on his side. He was angry at himself for feeling pudgy and angry that he was most likely disappointing Viktor. Tears burned hot behind his eyes as a lump that he could not swallow formed in his throat.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, concern lacing his low voice. “What’s wrong, my love?”

His hand came to Yuuri’s shoulder, nose brushing along the still-damp hair at Yuuri’s nape.

“I’m sorry, Vitya,” Yuuri choked out. “I look disgusting. I’m so fat right now.”

Viktor’s movements stilled. He knew that Yuuri was insecure, knew that he had issues with his body. But Yuuri had been in great shape since Viktor had begun training him back in Hasetsu. He looked phenomenal. Viktor also knew that regardless of how Yuuri looked, it was more about how Yuuri felt. And it would be his job to make Yuuri feel sexy.

He dropped kisses across his shoulders, bringing his hips up to nestle against Yuuri’s ass.

“I love you,” he said between kisses, “But you are wrong.”

He slowly turned Yuuri until he was lying on his back and braced himself over top of him. Viktor’s hands cupped either side of Yuuri’s face, his ice blue gaze searing into Yuuri’s wide, chocolate eyes.

“Yuuri, you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen and your body is incredible,” Viktor punctuated his words with a roll of his hips, his hardness indicating that he genuinely believed what he was saying.

“Anybody would be lucky to have you,” he continued, bringing his thumb up to trace Yuuri’s bottom lip, “but you belong to me.”

He kissed Yuuri’s cheeks and his forehead.

“I’ve wanted you so badly these last few days,” Viktor cooed.

Yuuri was lost in sensation, the feel of Viktor’s lips and hands on him and his honeyed words giving him too much stimulation to think, let alone obsess.

“Please, my love” Viktor whispered as he brushed his lips across Yuuri’s mouth. “Let me take care of you.”

Yuuri let out a weak moan as a hand slipped beneath the waistband of his briefs to gently stroke his arousal. Viktor’s mouth came down hard on his lips and he groaned, running his tongue along the seam of Yuuri’s lips until he opened. The kisses were not gentle, but desperate, teeth clacking as tongues roamed over one another,

Eventually Viktor dragged his mouth away, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses along Yuuri’s neck and chest. He brought a flat, brown nipple into his mouth and sucked until it became a stiff peak.

Yuuri could hear himself whining, but it was as if it came from a distance. He was outside himself, letting each touch wash over him as Viktor moved on to the opposite nipple

The older man bit down, drawing a gasp out of Yuuri as he arched up off the mattress, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him. Viktor’s hand was still stroking lazily and dipped down to cup his balls. His mouth moved south, covering his abdomen in sensuous nips, leaving marks at his hip bones. Viktor pulled down Yuuri’s boxers with his free hand, the other gripped tightly at the base of his throbbing erection.

“I can’t believe you are all mine,” he murmured, looking directly at Yuuri as his mouth opened and his wet, pink tongue slipped out to fold around Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri cried out in response, his hips bucking up to meet Viktor’s eager mouth. Viktor threw him a lascivious grin.

“You’re so sensitive, darling,” he said as he continued his sensual assault.

His mouth closed around Yuuri’s cock and he pulled him in, cheeks hollow as his tongue caressed his shaft. Viktor’s hands squeezed at the tender flesh of Yuuri’s thighs and his head bobbed in a slow, torturous rhythm as Yuuri writhed beneath him.

Yuuri’s toes curled as he looked down at Vitya, who was enjoying each and every sound that he pulled from him. His body on fire as blood rushed to his groin. Viktor stuck two fingers in his mouth, and pulled them out, using the drenched digits to tease Yuuri’s opening.

He pushed one finger in with ease, going as far as he could and then gently moving it in and out. Yuuri whimpered when the second finger entered him and Viktor wasted no time stretching him open, his mouth mimicking the rhythm of his fingers as it glided over Yuuri’s cock.

“Vitya, please,” Yuuri begged, heels digging into the mattress.

“Please, what?” Viktor taunted, pushing his fingers in deep and gently pressing down on Yuuri’s prostate.

“Please!” Yuuri cried in response. “Vitya, _please_!”

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that,” Viktor teased, slipping his fingers from Yuuri’s tight heat only to plunge them back in and pick up a merciless rhythm. He bit Yuuri’s thigh as he screamed with the intensity of his relentless teasing.

“Please! Fuck me!”

Viktor chuckled softly.

“Of course, my love,” he purred, kneeling back, “but first…” His voice trailed off as he laid down next to Yuuri, “since it is my birthday..”

Viktor waggled his platinum brows suggestively as his gaze drew Yuuri’s down to where his fist held his own cock. Yuuri laughed and clambered up onto his knees, kissing Viktor between his hips where silver hair sprinkled down from his navel. Getting a blow job was one of Viktor’s tamer kinks and Yuuri was not about to pass up an opportunity to repay some of the kindness Viktor had shown him.

“Lie down,” he commanded softly as he leaned over to the nightstand.

He returned with goodies—since it was Vitya’s birthday—and laid them at his side. Viktor was on his back, hands innocently tucked behind his head, silver hair in complete yet perfect disarray. His body was chiseled and covered in a light sheen of sweat from his early exertion.

Yuuri’s teeth gnawed at his bottom lip as his eyes raked over his fiance. The man was a damn Greek statue, body solid and smooth like so much marble. His pink cock stood at attention, bobbing slightly with his shallow breaths.

Yuuri licked his lips and bent over him, and without warning, swallowed him to the hilt. Viktor’s hips bucked.

“ _Shit_!” he cursed, hands diving into Yuuri’s damp hair.

Yuuri pumped, bobbing in sure, even strokes. His movement pulled long, hard groans from Viktor.

“Just like that, darling,” he moaned, voice straining.

Yuuri was happy to oblige him a few moments longer, but he had more in store for the Russian Adonis beneath him. He slowed the strokes of his velvet mouth to a manageable pace and reached beside him, grasping at the lube and toy he had brought out.

It wasn’t the biggest butt plug they had in their “adult drawer,” as Viktor called it, but it was a good size. The blue silicone was shaped like a long diamond and at the end was a ring, reminding Yuuri of a one of his favorite American candies from his time in Detroit, the Ring Pop.

He coated the toy in ample lube before slipping it on his index finger. His free hand cupped Viktor’s balls out of the way as he nudged the toy into Viktor’s opening, slowly pushing it in until the ring on his finger met with the ring of puckering muscle.

Once, he was satisfied that the toy was in place, he resumed his work on Viktor’s cock, mouth undulating against his shaft. Viktor’s fingers pulled at his hair as Yuuri swallowed him as far as he could, making himself choke on his hard length.

Yuuri knew that Viktor enjoyed watching him get sloppy and he let dribbles of wetness fall from the corners of his mouth as Viktor held the back of his head in place, burying his cock deep in Yuuri’s throat.

Letting Viktor guide his mouth, Yuuri turned his focus to the plug, using the ring on his finger to rub the toy into Viktor, adjusting the pressure based on the sounds Viktor made. When he heard, “Oh, _fuck_ , yes!” he knew he was in the right spot.

He worked Viktor with concentration, as his body tensed in anticipation, his cock throbbing for release as Viktor’s moans pushed him on. Knowing that he drove Viktor crazy was like the ultimate confidence boost, and the sexier Yuuri felt, the more uninhibited he became.

Suddenly Viktor’s hands yanked his mouth away.

“Stop, Yuuri please, I want to fuck you,” he choked out, pushing himself up from the bed.

Yuuri went to pull out the toy.

“Leave it,” Viktor commanded, his voice icy and determined. “Turn over,” he said roughly as he gripped Yuuri’s hip nudged him closer to the wall.

Heat thundered through Yuuri as he obeyed. He secretly loved when Viktor snapped like this, as if he needed Yuuri more than he needed oxygen. Like Yuuri was the only thing of importance in the entire world.

Viktor slid his hands delicately up the backs of Yuuri’s thighs before planting wet kisses on his cheeks. He ran his nose down Yuuri’s crack and rolled his tongue against Yuuri’s hole.

“Viktor!” Yuuri shrieked, trying to scramble away from the sudden intimacy.

“Stay still,” Viktor demanded, one hand like a vice on Yuuri’s hip, the other spreading him open as his tongue continued it’s torment.

A high-pitched keening sound escaped Yuuri as Viktor’s tongue thrust into him and he kissed and licked in fast, hard motions. He let go of Yuuri’s hip to add a small dollop of lube to his palm before stroking himself. Viktor pulled away and his mouth was replaced with the tip of his cock.

“Please!” Yuuri sobbed, so overstimulated that he felt as if he was going to burst.

Viktor pushed in the head of his dick and waited a beat before going deeper, and deeper still until he was seated fully inside Yuuri’s ass. They both let out ragged moans, each already on the precipice of orgasm. Viktor lead with long, languid thrusts and Yuuri went up on his haunches, back pressed against Viktor’s chest. Viktor’s arms twined around his chest and one hand came up to hold Yuuri by the throat as he continued the movement.

It felt amazing, but both of them soon became frantic with need. Yuuri returned to his hands, ass jutting up to receive Viktor as his hips slammed into him. Viktor’s arm tightened around his throat, his mouth huffing out wild pants in Yuuri’s ear.

“Don’t wait too long, katsudon,” Viktor warned, his hips driving home so hard that Yuuri had to brace himself against the wall.

Viktor lifted him up, both hands now circling Yuuri’s hips, his cock impaling the shorter man at a pace ruthless, the motion causing him to rub against Yuuri’s prostate. The muscles in Yuuri’s legs were screaming as his cock throbbed for release, body taut. He tore a hand from the wall to grip himself, stroking in time with Viktor.

Everything tightened at the same time and, with every nerve in his body singing, Yuuri screamed Viktor’s name, his cum splattering across his torso.

He fell forward like a rag doll, chest heaving, feeling completely drained. Viktor slammed into him twice more before succumbing to his own release. He held Yuuri snug in his hands as he groaned, hips stuttering as he expelled his seed.

Yuuri stayed hunched over, his body unwilling or unable to move. Viktor blew gently on his back, cooling the hot sweat that dripped down his spine. He kissed Yuuri’s neck and shoulders before slowly pulling out.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he sighed. “That was incredible. You are so beautiful.”

The praise washed over Yuuri and he purred with contentment. His limbs felt heavy and he couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed by his exposed asshole. Viktor went to the bathroom and returned a moment later with a warm, damp washcloth that he used to tenderly wipe Yuuri clean.

Yuuri finally stretched his sore muscles out but remained face down in the mattress. Viktor chuckled before sprawling out beside him and tracing his fingers delicately up Yuuri’s spine.

“This _is_ the best birthday I can remember,” he said, lips dancing lightly across Yuuri’s shoulder. “Thank you, darling.”

“I feel like I didn’t do anything,” Yuuri said, voice muffled by a pillow.

Viktor laughed again, “Don’t you see, my dear?”

Yuuri peaked his head up at that, brown eyes focusing on Viktor’s impossibly beautiful face.

“This is the meaning of life,” he gestured between them.

“Fucking?” Yuuri asked indignantly.

“No!” Viktor laughed, “Well, I suppose that is part of it. But I’m thinking of this feeling. This love I feel for you. When we are intimate and we connect, that is happiest I have ever been or could ever hope to be.”

Yuuri was speechless. Viktor’s words made his heart swell with joy. He scrambled to lay half on top of the other man and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

“Same,” he said in response, tucking his head beneath Viktor’s chin.

“I love you,” Viktor said, voice rumbling in his chest beneath Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri smiled, feeling lighter than he had in days. Not even the Olympics seemed stressful as he cuddled up against his fiance.

“I love you, too,” he said before sinking blissfully to sleep.

Viktor kissed his temple as he listened to Yuuri’s steady breathing. He meant what he said about loving Yuuri being the best feeling in the world. He closed his eyes, sending thoughts of gratitude out into the universe that he could ever be so lucky as to be with this man.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little ditty! 
> 
> Shoutout to [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/) for being the very best in the beta reading game and for helping me come up with synonyms for tight XP
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)
> 
> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. make me so happy!!! <3


End file.
